1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to lanyard actuated pyrotechnic devices such as flares or rockets that are launched from an aircraft and/or suspended by a parachute, and more particularly, to a safety device for preventing ignition initiation of such pyrotechnic devices during handling due to an accidental "pull" of the lanyard.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many different pyrotechnic devices, such as military flares and rockets, utilize the pulling of a lanyard to release a firing pin to effect ignition or to perform other functions that must be executed after the pyrotechnic device clears a launcher or other hardware. A safety hazard exists with devices of this type in that if a flare or rocket motor is dropped during handling, for example, causing the lanyard inadvertently to be pulled, a very serious accident can result.